elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Steward (Hearthfire)/Archive 1
Steward and Housecarl I always had the thought of having as many people in a house as possible, so I had Gregor as my Heljarchen housecarl, with Uthgerd as a steward and was intending on a spouse. However, neither Gregor or Uthgerd as present, at best only one might be at the house, but it is very unlikely. Is there any idea how to fix this on an xbox? Fin Gravuun Vahlok (talk) 09:17, January 27, 2013 (UTC) : The housecarls for homesteads will often patrol outside of the house for much of the day, so this may be why they aren't showing up in the house. Look around outside and you should find the housecarl. Stewards also go outside and will "mine" or interact with other objects outside of the house.Mewmew34 (talk) 17:44, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Firing/Moving Can you fire or move a steward? There does not seem to be an option to do this, so I'm going to go ahead and say no. Kodaav (talk) 01:25, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I wonder if there is not even a console command to set the character's state as a steward to true/untrue? Like how you can set their state as an essential character using a console command. Resheph (talk) 06:29, October 10, 2012 (UTC) It seems that killing the steward, then using the Resurrect console command will set them back to your housecarl. Resheph (talk) 06:56, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Stewards can be moved by hiring them, travelling to a new homestead, then simply selecting the normal dialogue options to hire them. It MUST be a new homestead with no steward already present. Might be worth noting that I have no idea if the original homestead can have a new steward, the reason I moved them was (both times) because Riverside Manor was crashing my game so I've never been back there. 19:29, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ^^ I tried this and I found a couple of glitches. New stewards can't be appointed for the old homesteads and the new homestead can't be improved, it jusr go back to the original one e.g. I hired a bard for Heljarchen Hall but she appeared at Windstad manor. I have yet to find a way around this. 01:48, February 2, 2013 (UTC) List of steward candidates? Are there any plans to include a list of followers that can become stewards? I was doing some experimenting last night and can confirm that Erik the Slayer and Annekke Crag-Jumper can both become stewards (the latter is my current steward). Both offered to become my steward when on my property. If we list who can join the Blades I don't see why not listing who can become your seward. 01:33, September 6, 2012 (UTC) UESP has a far more complete list up, may want to check there for more info. Marcurio Can we get some sort of confirmation that Marcurio can indeed be a steward (without the use of console commands)? In addition, information on whether a special requirement must be met to "unlock" his eligibility for stewardship would be useful. I have taken Marcurio to every one of my homesteads and no option to make him a steward has appeared, nor has he volunteered. This is also true for every other mercenary follower. Kodaav (talk) 00:51, September 9, 2012 (UTC) furnishings I have instructed lydia to furnish my home, I have given her all of the money and she hasnt furnished anything. what do I do? :None of the furnishings are added immediately; they will be added over time, but it's a gradual process. Mister Sheen (talk) 16:26, September 27, 2012 (UTC) What about furnishing the cellar? Just started building my house and I noticed the steward didn't mention the cellar. Is the cellar considered part of the main hall, and will be later furnished, or, do they never furnish it? 03:09, October 7, 2012 (UTC) : The steward will not furnish the Cellar. It's not part of the Main Hall, even though it's built during the time you start working on the Main Hall. You know the Cellar is separate from the Main Hall when you go to the Drafting Table, and see the option to remove workbenches from either the Main Hall or Cellar; they are not grouped together. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 05:56, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: I see, but going by that same logic, wouldn't the back room area of the main hall, and the second floor areas - the loft and bedroom areas, wouldn't be furnished either? Because now that I think about it, they haven't tried furnishing those areas either. If so that sort of sucks :/ the main reason I'm letting the steward do the work is that I find building the interior objects of the house a bit tedious. 07:15, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: Dawnguard Steward If I had Celann from the DLC Dawnguard as my steward, and I became a vampire, would he begin to ignore me becuase I'm a vampire, and tell me to look for a cure, or would he act normally, and still be a follower? Ebony Phoenix (talk) 19:19, May 29, 2013 (UTC)